The Pilot Plant (Biotechnology Unit) combines several different types of activities. It is responsible for the large-scale production of bacteria, mammalian cells and biologically active compounds from various sources. Parallel to this activity, it conducts Process development work associated with these preparations in order to be able to execute them efficiently. In addition, the unit carries on research work not necessarily associated with a current project, but work that has long-term implications for the Unit's performance. During the last year, the Unit produced 185 different large-scale preparations, including microorganism grown in volumes from 10 to 300 liters, mammalian cell growth up to 50 liter volumes and processing of various biological materials. Process development work was done on large-scale purification of two proteins needed for the first phase of clinical trials. One is a modified form of Pseudomonas aeruginosa exotoxin A from recombinant E. coli and the second is S antigen from bovine retinas. Research was conducted on developing an adaptive control strategy for maintaining the dissolved oxygen level in the aerobic growth of microorganisms.